


Rosegold on your lips

by polariizepilots



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariizepilots/pseuds/polariizepilots
Summary: This fic is a request from FeralG4. I take requests and you can message me on my Tumblr @lemonsunsets about requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



Gabriel could feel on eyes on him from hundreds of students as he walked into Anchor Beach Community Charter school. He felt the smirk carve itself on his lips because he liked the attention. He's hot and he knows it, and now everyone knows it too.

He could hear the hushed whispers as he walked the halls of his new school. He didn't have to guess what they were saying because he already knew it's about him. He continues walking down the hall till he finds the office, so he can get his schedule. As he's walking, some dude bumps into him.

“Watch it,” Gabriel scowls with a glare. The guy shrinks back away from Gabriel and mumbles an apology.

Gabriel smiles to himself and finally approaches the guidance office. He's instantly greeted by a dark-skin woman with large curly hair, and a kind smile.

“Hi, you must be Gabriel?” She says as she expands her hand.

“Yes, ma’am that's me. The one and only,” he grins as he shakes her hand.

“Okay, well, I'm the assistant principal, Mrs. Adams-Foster. I'm here to show you around the school and give you your schedule for the year,” she explains. “Should we get started.”

“Yes, why don't we do that,” he chuckles.

It all takes a good twenty minutes of Mrs. Adams-Foster showing him around the school, and telling him all the rules of Anchor Beach. He doesn't mean to, but he tunes out the assistant principal here and there. This isn't his first rodeo of transferring to another school. He's been to two schools this past year. He just hopes that Anchor Beach will be different from the last two.

“Alright, well. This is the end of the tour and I hope you have a good time at Anchor Beach!” She smiles.

“I sure hope so!” He says with fake enthusiasm.

He sighs as soon as she's out of earshot. He walks into his classroom, Math, and he smiles because he's actually pretty good at math. It's the only subject that he actually excels in; he's pretty okay at other subjects, but math is where it's at.

“Oh, hello, you must be the new student, correct?” The teacher, Mr. Roberts asks.

“Mhmm, that's me,” he responds.

He points the desks. “Just sit anywhere that has an open seat.”

Gabriel just nods and walks to the nearest open seat he can find. He sits next down next to a gorgeous girl. She's got nice brown skin, long brown hair that falls to her shoulders, pink luscious lips, and not to mention...a nice pair of boobs.

He hears the bell ring and the teacher suddenly stands up, and starts speaking, “Alright, students we have have new face in this room. Gabriel Miller, could you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself.”

Gabriel grits his teeth,” Sure. I'd love to.” He clears his throat. “Well, my name is Gabriel Miller and I can do jujitsu, kickboxing, and many more. I can also dance, sing, rap, and amongst other things as well.”

He hears someone snicker, “Yeah, the hell right. Fucking show off.”

He whips around and finds the guy who said it, and just scoffs at him. The guy who talked shit is a lot smaller than him in more ways than one. He's shorter than Gabriel, and his built his a lot more lean than Gabriel's.

“Hey, that's enough!” Mr. Roberts barks. “Everyone back to their work.”

Gabriel just rolls his eyes at the nameless guy and sits down. He grabs a pencil from his bag, and starts doing the work the teacher assigned.

He's really into his element until someone next to him starts talking to him. He looks to the person and he realizes it's the girl that he was checking out earlier.  

“Hey, don't worry about Kevin. He always thinks he's hot shit, but he's really not,” The girl comments.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Gabriel responds. “It's obvious thing about him. I think he tries to overcompensate for something, by thinking he's the shit but he's really not.”

“You're very inquisitive, huh?” She smiles.

“Something like that, yeah,” he says. “Why, you like guys who have a more inquisitive side?”

She gives him a sly smile. “Maybe I do. My name's Mariana by the way.”

He grins at her. “My name's Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe if you want.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Gabriel is walking to his third period class when he bumps into someone. He's prepared to scowl, until he sees the person who bumped into him.

“Gabriel, is that you?” His old friend, Callie asks.

“The one and only,” he grins. Suddenly, he's engulfed in a hug by Callie and he instantly hugs her back. It's been about three and half years since he's seen Callie and Jude. They used to be really good friends, but since Callie and Jude went from foster home to foster home it was hard to keep in touch with them. He's missed them a lot.

“How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever,” Callie exclaims.

“Uh, I've been doing pretty okay, and you? How's Jude?” He asks with a smile. It's weird seeing Callie again. He thought that he would never see them again. He missed them so much. They were like siblings to him, and they still are in some way.

“I would tell you more, but the bell is about to ring. But we can talk more at lunch, and I'm sure that Jude would be happy to see you.” She grins.

It feels like it's forever till it's lunchtime and he quickly makes his through the halls to the cafeteria. He needs to talk to Callie soon. It's been so long since they've seen each other. He wants to know about Callie and Jude since they left about three years.

He spots Callie waving him down, and he quickly walks over to her.

“You can sit with me and my siblings, if you want. You've always been kind of a social butterfly,” she comments.

He rolls his eyes playfully. “Of course I'm going to sit with you. I haven't you seen you or Jude in ages, I want to catch up.”

She smiles and he walks next to her, until they sit at a table where he sees Jude and the girl from earlier, and some dude sitting next to her. He frowns at the guy.

“Hey Jude!” He shouts. Jude jumps, startled by Gabriel. Jude turns around, anger in his expression, but it quickly goes away once he sees Gabriel.

“Bear!” He exclaims and he wraps his arms around Gabriel. Gabe wraps his arms around Jude and gives him a big squeeze.

They let go of each other and he sits down next to Jude. He smiles towards everyone.

“Everyone, this Gabriel. And old friend of my and Jude. Gabriel, this is Mariana, and Jesus,” Callie introduces.

“Hi,” he says. “Are you two together or something?”

Gabriel see them exchange glances and they both start laughing. He's taken aback by that reaction, and maybe it's his fault for asking.

“No way. Not in a million years,” the guy, Jesus says.

“Exactly. We're actually twins. I guess Callie forgot to mention that part. And we're also Callie and Jude's foster siblings.”

He looks towards Callie and she looks happy. Like, really happy. And he's happy for her. That's all he wanted for Jude and Callie, to find their forever home.

“Hey, congratulations to you both. I knew that you wanted this for a long time,” Gabriel comments.

“Yeah, and our moms are super nice and kind, bear,” Jude chimes in.

Mariana must have seen the confusion on his face because she chimes with a bit of a snarky tone. “Yeah, our moms are lesbians. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Nope! I don't have any problem with it,” he immediately says.

“Good,” Mariana smiles.

“Hey, can I ask about your necklace? It looks really nice, where'd you get it?” Jesus asks.

“It was from a friend. She didn't need it anymore,” he says, not to give away so much. The passing of his friend is still a sore spot for him. He misses her everyday.

“Oh, cool.”

“Hey, I was thinking about having a dinner tomorrow, you know to catch up. You can bring your entire family over, if you want. I know that my mother would be happy to see you two,” Gabriel. “You know much she loves having company over.”

“Oh, absolutely, I would love to see your mother. How is she doing?” Callie asks, concern in her voice.

“She's actually doing much better, from last time,” Gabriel responds.

“That’s good. I know how hard it was for you to see her like that,” Callie says, sympathy in her voice.

“What happened?” Mariana asks, feeling left out.

“My mother had breast cancer for a while, and now she's breast cancer free,” he says. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she exclaims. “But I'm glad that she's doing better.”

After that, they don't really say anything. He mostly talks to Callie, but sometimes Mariana will chime in here and there.

He doesn't really know how to feel about Mariana just yet, and Jesus, well he's just Jesus. He can't wait for tomorrow night. It's been a long time since he felt that everything was going his way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a request from FeralG4. I take requests and you can message me on my Tumblr @lemonsunsets about requests.

“How did you come to know Gabriel?” Mariana asks, as she takes off her makeup. 

“We met a few years ago through a mutual friend of his, and we just become friends ever since then. He looks a lot different now, then what he did back then,” Callie responds. “Why? Do you like him or something?” 

Mariana gives her a sly grin. “Well, he is pretty hot. But I don't know if I have crush on him.” 

“Not yet,” Callie chuckles. 

Mariana rolls her eyes. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing! I swear, but like, he's like definitely your type, so…” Callie trails off. “I mean, you could ask him if he has like a girlfriend or something, when we go see him and his mom tomorrow.” 

“I don't care if he has a girlfriend or not, because I don't like him that,” Mariana huffs. 

Callie raises an eyebrow. “Suure. Whatever you wanna tell yourself.” 

Mariana huffs again, and crawls into her bed and goes to sleep. 

 

Mariana makes it most through the morning without thinking about Gabriel, but it all goes down hill when she sees him entering the classroom. 

She really must admit that Gabriel is hands down the hottest guy in school, and that she's going to have dinner with him tonight. Wait. She's going to have dinner with him tonight? She's Going To HAVE DINNER WITH HIM! Well, not just her, but still. 

She's totally not going to think about that not. Nope, no way. How will she be able to concentrate on anything he says, if he looks like that!?

“...This seat taken?” Mariana hears. She looks up and Gabriel is looking at her, with a grin on his face. 

“Oh, no. Definitely not!” She says, maybe a little too eager. 

“Great. I was hoping I would be able to sit next to a pretty thing like you,” Gabriel says as he looks her up and down. 

Mariana tries to hide the blush rising up on her cheeks, “Well, uh, thank you.” 

“No problem. So, will I see you tonight?” He asks. “You know, at the dinner.” 

“Yes! Uh, I mean, yeah. You'll me and the rest of my crazy family,” she laughs lightly. 

He smiles. “Hmm, I don't think they'll be that crazy.” 

“Oh trust me, they can be.” 

“Really?” 

“Alright students, get ready to shut up,” Mr. Roberts says. 

Mariana, tries, really she does, to concentrate on the work that Mr. Roberts assigned. But she keeps stealing glances at Gabriel, and sometimes Gabriel will find her staring at him and give her a wink. 

She'll blush and quickly look away. Does she really like him like that? She can't right? They haven't even had a honest conversation with each other, how can she still these strong feelings towards him. But then again, this dinner is a great opportunity to learn more about him. 

She steals one more glance at Gabe, and she sighs internally. Then she quickly goes back to her work. She doesn't look at him for the rest of the class period only because she doesn't want to look like a total weirdo, but that fails when she accidentally drops her pencil. 

As she goes to bend down to pick up her pencil, her hands brush against someone else's. Mariana's heart starts to pound wildly in her chest. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to,” Gabriel says lowly. 

“It's fine,” she says not looking up at Gabriel, afraid that her emotions will show on her face. 

She grabs the pencil from Gabriel. “Thanks.” 

\----

 

“If you don't mind me asking, why'd you transfer here?” Callie asks, as she picks at her school lunch. 

Gabriel shifts in his seat. “I, uh, I got into some fights at my other schools. I was actually pretty lucky to have Anchor Beach to take me in. Other schools...let's just say that didn't.” 

“Did you win any of those fights?” Mariana pipes in. 

Gabriel gives her a flirty smile. “All of them.”   
“Oh that's right! I totally forgot that you took like so many martial arts classes when you were younger,” Callie says. “Why'd you take so many in the first place?” 

Gabriel shrugs and takes a bite of his soggy french fries. “I don't know. I just thought they were fun and I wanted to do more.” 

Mariana chimes in, “What all can you do?” Gabriel turns to her, and she tries not to blush under his stare. 

“You know, jiu jitsu, Muay Thai, kickboxing, things like that. Did you not listen when I was introducing myself to the class,” he titters. 

Mariana shakes her head. “No, not really. I really don't pay attention when people are talking, sometimes. But it's still pretty cool that you can do all those things. I'm in stem club, and I like it.” 

“Is stem club fun?” He asks, leaning closer to Mariana. 

Jesus laughs awkwardly. “Wow, is it just me or do you feel a bit of tension?” 

Callie goes along with it. “No, no. You can definitely feel the tension. I wonder why.” 

Mariana instantly blushes and she pretends to be on her phone, to hide her face. Gabriel just lets out a soft chuckle. 

“So, I was thinking that you guys could come to my house around seven?” Gabriel suggests. 

Callie nods. “Yeah no problem. I already told our moms and they agreed to come.” 

“Cool cool. So, I'll see you guys tonight then. And no need to dress nice or anything like that. My mom is just happy to see you guys again,” Gabriel says. 

 

 

Mariana can feel Callie's knowing stare on her, while she does her homework. And she doesn't want to be the one to break first, but she can't handle it anymore. 

“Okay, yes, I might have a teensy little crush on him, sue me,” Mariana says exasperated. 

Callie just laughs. And Mariana is pleasantly surprised by that reaction, she doesn't know why Callie would laugh at her in a situation like this. 

“Why are you laughing?” Mariana asks, perplexed. 

“I'm laughing because I knew something like this would happen. You'll fall for any guy that looks your way, Mariana,” Callie comments. 

Mariana frowns, angry. “I don't fall for any guy that looks my way, thank you very much.”

Callie scoffs. “Could've fooled me. I mean, you lost your virginity to Wyatt of all people.” 

“I don't understand how my feelings and what I feel towards other people have to do with you!” Mariana scowls. 

“It has everything to do with me because I am your sister, and I hate to see you cry over some guy that doesn't give a shit about you, Mariana!” Callie counters back. 

Mariana is at a lost for words. She never thought about it that way. 

Callie lets out a sigh. “I just worry about you. And I haven't seen Gabriel in like years, and I don't much he's changed or hasn't changed. So, I'm just trying to look out for you.” 

Mariana nods and goes in for a hug. “I'm sorry, I reacted that way. But, I don't know, this feels different with Gabriel.” 

Callie nods and says, “Well, we have to get ready for his dinner in like an hour so, I suggest getting ready like right now.” 

Mariana gasps. “Shit! I totally forgot. I feel like I'm forgetting everything these days.” 

 

 

They arrive at Gabriel's house five minutes to seven, and no one could have been prepared for the sight in front of them. Gabriel opens the door. Completely naked. In front of Mariana's moms and three of her siblings. Everyone is quiet for a moment or two, and she can tell that her moms are frowning, deeply. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Jesus laughs. 

“Oh, sorry about this. I just got out of the shower and I guess I forgot to get a towel.” Gabriel shrugs. 

“Bear, do you always answer your door naked? Cause if so, I might have to file a complaint,” Callie says, appearing unbothered. 

Mariana is definitely blushing ten shades of red at this moment, and her eyes keep glancing down towards his dick. 

“Please, come in. My mom is just setting the table. I'll go get some sweatpants on. Also, Mariana, you look good,” Gabriel says, as they walk into his house. 

Lena whispers, “I don't know if I like this guy. He's... something.” 

“I know. I mean, who in their right mind answers their door naked?” Stef asks, incredulously. 

“Oh! You guys must be the Fosters! I heard so much about you all!” A woman says, probably in her late thirties. 

Mariana smiles and shakes her hand. “Good things, I hope!” 

“Alright, well, I hope everyone like lasagna, because that's what I made!” Gabriel's mom chuckles. “Please sit everywhere and make yourselves at home.” 

Mariana decides that his mom is sweet woman, and it's hard to see that such a sweet woman had go through something like breast cancer. 

Gabriel comes back downstairs in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and his mother doesn't seem to mention it. Gabriel sits down next to Mariana on the left side of the table. Mariana tries to pay attention to the conversation that's present at the moment, but all she can think about is Gabriel’s washboard abs. 

“Damn, I hope no one started to eat without me,” someone says that Mariana doesn't recognize.

“Jessica! Oh my god, it's Jessica!” Callie gets up from the table and runs over to capture Jessica in a hug. 

“Everyone, this is Jessica. Gabriel's adopted sister,” Callie introduces. 

“Jess, I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Gabriel asks. 

“What? You're not happy to see your one and only sister? I'm hurt.” Jessica says as she feigns hurt. 

“You know that I'm always happy to see you and so is mom,” Gabriel says. 

“Well. What is everyone waiting for? Let's eat!” Jessica says, smiling. 

Everything is good for a while. Everyone is enjoying the good food and making conversation, and at one point Mariana stops trying to sneak glances at Gabriel's abs. Until Callie asks a question that Gabriel didn't seem to like. 

“So, how's Natalie doing?” Callie asks, as she takes a bite. 

Out of the corner of Mariana's eye, she could practically see Gabriel freeze and she hears him exhale a sharp breath. 

“Natalie, uh, Natalie passed away about a year ago,” Gabriel says lowly. Mariana could see that this Natalie strikes a cord within Gabriel. 

Mariana can also see that Gabriel is messing with the necklace. He keeps touching and he doesn't make contact with Callie. 

“Oh my god, that's awful! What happened?” Callie questions. 

Gabriel grits his teeth. “I don't want to talk about it. Let it go, Callie.” 

Callie is taken aback by Gabriel's tone and behavior. He never talked to her like that before. She doesn't know how to think. 

Jessica asses the situation and says. “Who wants some dessert!? We have pie and ice cream, and I think we have some brownies but I don't know, Callie would you come with me to go look for the brownies?”

Callie gives Gabriel a weird look, but goes with Jessica to go look for some brownies. No one says anything for a while, to shocked by Gabriel's sudden mood change. Mariana wants to know who this Natalie person is, but she doesn't want to pry and make Gabriel more upset. 

They leave after awhile and Gabriel doesn't even say goodbye as they leave the house. Mariana sees sitting at the table with a far look in his face with his hand on the necklace. She just hopes that he'll be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_ A year ago.  _

  
  


_ Everything was going great. Until it wasn't. _

_ It was warm and an sunny day when his best friend, Natalie told him about what happened. They were outside, in Natalie's backyard, laying in the grass. Which was weird thing, Gabriel noticed, because Natalie hates laying the grass. Says, “it's too itchy.” He wondered why she was doing it now. _

_ He also noticed that something was different about her. Usually, Natalie was a bubbly person. Natalie was like the sun personified, she lit up every room she went into. But now, now she isn't like that anymore. _

_ It's like, something switched that light switch in her and now she's just not her anymore. She's been like this for about a week or two, and Gabriel wants to ask about it, but he doesn't know how to. _

_ He turns and looks to his right, and he can tell that Natalie isn't really here, right now. She's somewhere and nowhere. He recognizes that same far away look in her eyes, because it's the same look his mom had about four and half years ago. _

_ “Natalie?” He asks tentatively. “Are you okay?” _

_ She doesn't answer for awhile and he's starting to get worried. _

_ “I don't know.” She says, with a tremor in her voice. _

_ “What do you mean?” He asks, concerned about his best friend's health. _

_ “I just, I just feel like I'm on autopilot all the time. Like, I'm not really here,” she explains, a kind of pain in her voice. _

_ He frowns. “You know, you can tell me anything right? I'm here to help and support you if need it.” _

_ She lets out a defeated sigh, but doesn't say anything after that. He grabs her hand and squeezes it, and he looks at her but she's still looking up. She doesn't squeeze back.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ It's about two days later and they were supposed to go out for some ice cream, but Natalie was running a bit late. So, Gabriel, being the best friend he is, goes to her house. He knocks on the door and let's himself in. Natalie's mother wasn't home because she goes to work early in the morning on Fridays. _

_ “Hey, Natalie! Where are you?” He shouts into the house. He doesn't get response right away and he thinks that she may be in the shower. _

_ He decides to wait a bit longer for her to get out, but thirty minutes past and he's starting to get very worried. Then something in the pit of his stomach drops, and it clicks inside of him like a key into a lock. _

_ He sprints up the stairs two at time and throws open Natalie's door, and when he sees that isn't she isn't in her room. He heads straight to the bathroom, and when he tries to open the door, it's locked. The panic sets in and he wastes no time to kick open the door. _

_ His heart drops. _

_ There, less than two feet away from him, lays his best friend. Dead. _

_ He rushes over to her and cradles her small, lifeless body. He's crying, he's crying so much and he's begging anyone or anything to save her. _

_ Nobody does.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ It's about a week when Natalie's mother calls him and says there's something for him from her. He heads straights to her house. When he gets there, she's already standing at door. He takes a moment and he gets out of his car, walks up to the front porch. _

_ He meets Natalie's mother's eyes, and he can see the pure heartbreak and grief on her face. He can tell that she's been crying for a while; her face is kinda of red and her eyes are puffy. _

_ “Here,” she says shakily, handing him an envelope. “It's addressed to you.” _

_ “Thank you,” he pauses. “I'm really sorry.” _

_ She looks down and to the left. “Me too.”  _

_ She shuts the door, and Gabriel is left standing on the front porch with a hole in his heart. _

 

_ \--- _

_ He gets to his house and doesn't say anything as he walks past his mom and sister. He just heads straight to his room. He throws the envelope on his desk, too afraid to open it, too sad to read her words. _

_ He stares at the envelope for awhile, trying to find the courage to open it. He finds it eventually, because next thing he knows it's in his hands and he's looking straight at it. _

_ My best friend, he reads on the front of the envelope. He lets out shaky breath and he finally opens the envelope. _

**_My dearest best friend,_ **

**_If you're reading this, well, I guess that means I'm dead. I'm sorry for doing this to you and my mom. But...I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't live with myself after what happened. It was like one moment everything was good, and then before I could blink, it wasn't._ **

**_I was raped._ **

**_No matter how much I rubbed my skin raw and how many showers I took, I could still feel his boney fingers crawl against my skin. And I keep thinking to myself ‘not me, not my flesh.’ He invaded my body like a disgusting parasite, and I couldn't get rid of it._ **

_ Gabriel can't read anymore. His heart breaks with every word, and he wants his best friend right here with him so he can hug her, and tell her that she'll get through this. But she isn't here, and she won't be ever again. _

_ He keeps reading. _

**_Gabriel, please know that I love you so much and that I always will whether I'm dead or alive. I'm sorry for the pain and grief you are going through. I know it isn't fair to you and my family. But I couldn't live with this...this feeling of disgust within me. He took something from that I will never get back._ **

**_Please, Gabriel, please get him behind bars. That's all I want. His name his Justin Clarke, he is twenty years old, six feet even, has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, has a raspy voice from smoking for years._ **

**_Please find him. He has to pay for what he's done._ **

**_Love always,_ **

**_Natalie, your best friend._ **

_ He knows he's crying because he's letting out these weird choked sobs. He looks in the envelope and he pulls out Natalie's necklace that she wore everyday. It's a origami shaped dinosaur. He remembers the day she saw and bought, and when he asked her, “Why are buying that?” She shrug and said, “Why not? It's cute and original. And I like it.” _

_ He feels the corners of his mouth turn into a sad smile. He puts the necklace on himself and he just lays awake the whole night.  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That dinner was something huh?” Mariana comments.

“Yeah, sure was,” Callie says, absentmindedly.

Mariana purses her lips. “Who was Natalie?”

Callie looks up at Mariana from her phone. “She was a friend of my mine and a best friend of Gabriel's. I only hung out with her here and there. She's actually the reason why Jude and I met him.”

Mariana nods but says nothing more. Callie goes back to scrolling through her phone, and Mariana takes off her makeup before going to bed.

It's little past midnight and Mariana decides to finally go to sleep after scrolling through Gabriel's Instagram. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had a decent amount of shirtless pictures of him. If there's one thing that she can admit; it's what he has a really nice body. While she's sleeping she has an  _ interesting  _ dream.

_ “Gabriel,” She whines. “Please. I - I want you so bad.” She feels herself get wetter every time Gabriel nips at her tits, and sucks at her neck. _

_ “Not yet,” he groans. Mariana whines and she wants him to touch the place she needs. She needs him to. _

_ “Please,” Mariana moans. Gabriel looks at her for a moment, leans down to nip at her lips and suck on her tongue. She emits moan from lips and Gabriel swallows it down. _

_ She can feel his hands skimming all over her body, and makes the fire in her bones burn even more. She drops her hand in between her legs, but before she can do anything, Gabriel stops her. _

_ “I said no,” he growls. She whimpers from his tone and she gives him a weak nod. _

While she's having this dream, her right  hand is sleeping in between her legs and she can feel how wet she is, and her left hand is fondling her nipples.

_ Mariana can feel Gabriel's tongue licking everywhere from her tits to the inside of her thighs. She quivers when he sucks a bruise on the inside of her left thigh. She wants Gabriel to eat her out so bad. _

_ Gabriel places his hands on her hips and Mariana so fucking wet that she's practically dripping all over the sheets. He buries his tongue deep inside of her. Mariana's hands instantly tighten in his hair. _

Mariana's fingers are moving quicker inside of her and she's emitting all these breathy moans.

_ Gabriel is fucking Mariana with his tongue, going fast and then going exceptionally slow. Mariana is moaning and quivering under his tongue. If he goes on any longer, she'll come. _

_ Gabriel misses her clit on purpose because he knows that's the place she needs it the most. Instead, he circles his tongue around in her tight hole, and he can feel Mariana dripping even more. Mariana is letting out heavy pants as he fucks her with his tongue. He slides two fingers inside of her and they slide in easy, god she's so wet. _

Mariana is fucking herself with her fingers and she wants so much more than that. Her fingers aren't enough, but they will do for now.

_ Mariana can feel Gabriel's tongue swirl around her clit and she shrieks. His tongue on her clit and his fingers inside of her, it's too much. She's going to come.  _

_ He raises his head from her pussy, and she whines. _

_ “You’re not going to come yet,” He says, sternly. _

_ “Okay, okay just - just hurry,” She whimpers. _

_ He goes back to licking her in long, slow laps as he curls his fingers inside of her. She bucks her hips and presses her pussy up his mouth, trying to get more so she can come. God, she's to come. _

_ “Please, Gabriel. Please, I'm begging you. I need you inside of me,” She moans. _

_ Gabriel lifts up and just smirks at her. He leans down to tug on one of her nipples with his fingers, while sucking on the other. Mariana is moaning mess under him. He tugs on them sharply with his teeth and fingers, which makes her arch up to get closer to him. _

_ Mariana's tits are sensitive, but not sensitive enough for her come from just playing with them. He continues to lick and suck and nip at her tits, until they're puffy and swollen from his spit, and Mariana is a whimpering and moaning mess. _

Mariana is getting closer and closer to coming. She's letting out loud breathy moans, and she's fucking herself deeper, trying to hit her g-spot.

_ He licks his way towards her pussy, he licks over her tits to her belly to her hip bone. She moans, hot and lowly. _

_ He groans, immediately moving his fingers in tighter circles. God, he can't wait to be inside of her. Can't wait to feel her wet pussy around his dick. He rubs feverishly at her clit and he hears Mariana choke on a moan, and he can feel her thighs shaking. _

_ “Are you ready?” He groans. _

_ “What do you mean? I've been ready,” She whines. _

_ In one fluid motion, he thrusts his dick inside of her until he's sinking into the hilt every time. He feels Mariana clench around his dick and he leans down to put his forehead against hers. Mariana captures his lips and they kiss hungrily and passionately, as he continues to thrusts inside of her. _

_ “Fuck, Gabriel!” She shrieks as he hits her g-stop. _

_ He thrusts into her a few more times. He can tell that Mariana is close to her orgasm as she digs her nails into her back, and the way her breath is coming in sharp and quick gasps. Mariana comes before he does, her pussy tightens around his cock and her moans grow loude. Then her body just kind of grows lax with a spent out look on her face. He thrusts one more time before he's coming inside of her. _

_ “God, I love you,” He says, breathy and spent. _

Mariana comes in her sleep and then she wakes up, and once she realizes that Gabriel isn't here, she's devastated.

She finally comes to terms that she has strong feelings for him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mariana wakes up the sound of her alarm going off for school. She sits up in her, yawns, and then stretches her arms. She doesn't see the look Callie gives her as she walks out the door to take a shower.

She doesn't take long to get ready and while she's getting ready for school, she absolutely does not think about Gabriel and her dream last night. Nope. She doesn't think about how realistic it was and that he spoke with such sincerity when he said, “I love you.” Nope, she  _ especially _ doesn't think about that part.

“Interesting dream last night that?” Callie smirks.

Mariana frowns, confused. “What?”

Callie gives a don't-play-dumb-with-me look. “Oh come on? I know you know exactly what I'm talking about.”

Mariana flushes red. “I don't - I don't want to talk about it.”

“I might need to get another room if you're going to be doing that,” Callie teases.

“Shut up!” Mariana says, embarrassed.

Callie shrugs. “Okay, okay, I'll stop. We're going to be late for school, we should get going.” 

 

\--

 

“What the fuck did you just say to me, you little bitch!?” Mariana and Callie hear as they walk down the halls. Mariana and Callie exchange looks, and they head towards the yelling.

They stop once they see Gabriel hounding in some guy. They make their way through the crowd of students yelling, and before Gabriel punches the student again, Mariana steps in front of Gabriel.

Mariana can see the moment where his eyes are full of anger, and then it's gone once she steps of front of him. It's a surreal moment, for sure.

“What the hell is going on here?” Callie shouts.

“Nothing. He's the one who started it!” Gabriel yells.

They look towards the nameless dude and he's looks...well, he doesn't look all that good. He's got a bruised eye, a cut lip, and there's blood running from his nose. While, Gabriel doesn't look like he's got a scratch on him.

Mariana let's out exasperated sigh and takes Gabriel by the arm, and brings him to class.

“Callie, can you bring-” Mariana starts.

“I'm already on it,” Callie says as she lifts the dude and helps him to the nurse's office.

“Now, you're going to tell me why and how all this happened, because frankly, I'm really lost,” Mariana says as she walks next to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks to left. “He said some shit that I didn't like about the people I care about so…”

Mariana frowns. “...I understand where you're coming from, but like, you can't just beat people up just because.”

Gabriel shrugs Mariana's hand off of him, and she tries not to feel hurt by that. Mariana knows that she doesn't have any chance with him, but she's still clinging onto the little hope she has.

“Whatever. I don't want to talk about it,” Gabriel grumbles.

They head into math class and they sit next to each other, but Gabriel doesn't try to initiate a conversation. Mariana steals glances as Mr. Roberts is taking roll call. She can see how his jaw is set in annoyance, and that he keeps messing with his pencil. She wants to ask what's wrong, but doesn't think she should.

“Okay, students, time to shut up. Today we're going to learn…” Mariana tunes out her teacher because her sole focus is Gabriel.

Mariana taps Gabriel on the arm and whispers. “Hey, uh, I was thinking that you could come my house for dinner, you can bring your sister if you want.”

Gabriel side eyes her. “I don't know. I'll think about it.”

Mariana nods and beings to focus on what the teacher is saying. She'll ask him later about what happened this morning, but she doesn't know if she'll get a direct answer. 

 

\--

 

“Dude, what happened earlier this morning?” Jesus ask around a mouthful of fries. Mariana pulls a disgusted face at Jesus's manners.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asks.

Jesus rolls his eyes. “You know exactly what I mean. I know I did not see you put up Trevor, for you to just act like you don't know what I mean.”

Mariana hisses. “Jesus! What are thinking? If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to.” 

Jesus shrugs. “I'm only asking.”

Mariana looks towards Gabriel, but Gabriel doesn't meet her eyes. Mariana purses her lips and she wonders what's on his mind.

“Oh, I just wanted to say that I invited Gabriel and his sister over to our house today,” Mariana says.

“Really, why?” Jesus asks.

“Because it's the nice the thing to do and why can't we just all hang out,” Mariana comments.

Gabriel finally meets Mariana's eyes and she feels her heart pound five times faster, and he gives her small smile. She smiles back.

“What time do you want us to be there?” Gabriel asks, a little more chipper than before.

“I don't know. Sometime after school is fine,” Mariana responds.

“Alright, that's cool.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Mariana, Gabriel, Callie, Jesus, and Jessica are all at the Fosters house. They're hanging outside and having a good conversation with each other. Everything is going great, they're cracking jokes, telling stories about one another, and the sun feels good on Mariana's face. And Mariana can't help but think that Gabriel looks exceptionally good in natural light.

She's overcome with the feeling of holding his hand and kissing his lips, that her heart physically aches at that thought.

“So, I know I asked you before. But, like there has to be story behind that necklace you wear. I mean, it's an origami shaped dinosaur!” Jesus exclaims.

Mariana sees Gabriel, Jessica, and Callie all exchange looks like they have a secret between them, but are too afraid to tell it.

Gabriel touches the necklace and he starts to talk, “As you all know, it was a friend of mine. Best friend, actually. I loved Natalie a lot, I would have done anything to protect her. She was my one and true friend. Natalie, uh, she died about a year ago.”

Mariana sees the tears well up in Gabriel's eyes, but he wipes them away before they can fall. Her heart goes out to him, while she doesn't know the pain of losing a close friend like that, she can only imagine. 

“Hey, man. I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know,” Jesus says, empathetic.

Gabriel shakes his head. “It's okay, it's not like I told you.”

“How- how did she die, if you don't mind me asking,” Mariana says.

Gabriel looks up and to the left. “Suicide. I found her in the bathroom on March 26th. I tried to make it work in my hometown, but it wasn't working. Everywhere I looked, I saw her, especially at school. I just couldn't be there anymore. So, now I'm here.”

Mariana puts her hand on his arm. “I'm really sorry that happened to you, but you can find support in us.”

Gabriel looks at Mariana and gives her a sad smile. “I know.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana and Gabriel have been hanging more and more, sometimes alone, other times with Jesus, Callie, and Jessica. She's starts to cherish the times with him, because even if she can't have all of him, she'll be fine with some of him. 

When he smiles, she feels her heartbeat then times faster and all she wants do is kiss that smile, but she won't. She'll swallow down her love for him and hide her crush from him. 

Sometimes, when he's laughing at a joke or smiling wide, she wants to scream at him. She wants to scream that she likes him so so much, and why can he see that. But Mariana sits still and smiles along with him, and laughs at all the right times. 

Sometimes, she gets into these moods where she daydreams about them being together, and those times are the worst because she knows they're not real. Gabriel reminds her waves crushing on the beach. Fingers dancing across your skin. The smile after you kiss someone you deeply like. She reminds Gabriel of being at the top of the ferris wheel, looking across all the people on the ground. 

Gabriel is all of those things and more. It's too bad that they'll never be anything more than friends. 

\---

 

Mariana doesn't remember when the tears start fall, but they do. She's never loved anyone like Gabriel like this before. All the feelings for him are overwhelming and intense, and it sucks so much. Some days, she can through with it, but other days, like today it's a lot harder. 

“Mariana? Are you okay?” Callie asks, groggy. 

Mariana chokes back a sob. “This hurts so much, Callie. I've never felt this way about anyone before.” 

Callie comes over and wraps Mariana in her arms. “Hey, hey. Don't cry. You'll never know, maybe he'll like you back.” 

Mariana rolls her eyes. “Oh, sure.” 

Callie frowns. “Hey, don't be like that. Why don't you...just ask him? I hate seeing you cry like this.” 

Mariana lets out a choked sob. “I honestly don't care if he doesn't like me back, I just want to with him and near him. Even if that means it's a one night stand.” 

Callie purses her lips. “If that's what you want.” 

Mariana nods her head. “It is.” 

 

\--

 

While they're at school, Mariana makes sure to be extra flirty in front of Gabriel, and to Mariana's surprise, Gabriel flirts right back. 

“You don't have, like, girlfriend do you?” Mariana asks, flashing a flirty smile. 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, and flashes a grin. “Why? Do want me to? But no, to answer your question. I did have girlfriends in the past, but the relationships never last long. I'm just trying to the find the right girl for me.” 

Mariana nods, taking in the information. “And have you? Find the right girl for you?” 

Gabriel bites his bottom lip. “I don't know. I might have.” 

Mariana can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “So, um, do you want to come over later night? Callie, Jesus, Jude, and my moms are like doing something and I decided to opt out.” 

Gabriel nods. “Sure, I don't mind.” 

“Okay, good.” Mariana smiles. 

 

\--

 

Mariana is acutely aware of Gabriel sitting next to her. Their knees are touching and Mariana tries not the focus on that, but it's too hard. She tries to steady her heartbeat, but there's no use because her heart is slamming against her chest. 

They're watching a movie on her laptop, on the her bed. She can't tell if Gabriel is enjoying it or not because his face is pulling a neutral expression. She wonders if Gabriel is feeling the same way right now. She wonders if his heart is beating just as fast as hers. This guessing game is really going to kill Mariana someday. 

Mariana and Gabriel both make eye contact at the same time, and she see his adam's-apple move up and down. Gabriel really is beautiful with his strong jawline, his bright blue eyes, and his blonde hair. 

Mariana closes her laptop and kicks it out the way (hoping it doesn't break). Excitement removes her nervousness as she's Gabriel start to lean into her. She closes her eyes, and she feels Gabriel cup her cheek. 

Gabriel is kissing her and she can't believe that this is happening. That this is real. She doesn't know what to think in this moment in this time. 

Mariana shifts on the bed so that she's flat on her back, while Gabriel is on top of her. Gabriel is kissing her harder now, more hungrily. Mariana's hands wrap around his neck and rest there. She feels Gabriel's hike her thighs up, so that he can settle on between her legs. She makes the decision to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Mariana takes a sharp intake of breath when she feels Gabriel grind against her. She totally wasn't expecting that, but she doesn't mind it. Gabriel stops kissing her mouth to start peppering kisses along her jaw, down to her where her neck meets her shoulder. She lets out soft moans when he starts sucking and kissing on her neck. 

Mariana's own hands find their way to his shirt, and she traces her fingers against Gabriel's abs. He shivers under her touch. She can feel his hands move under her shirt, and she can sense his surprise when he realizes that she's not wearing a bra. 

He lifts up to meet her gaze. “Are you sure you want this?” 

Mariana licks her lips. “Yes, I'm sure I want this.” 

They both help each other take off their clothes, kissing in between those moments. They're movements are rushed and frantic, and Mariana can't help but like that. Gabriel is kissing her everywhere, and she can't help but burn under his kisses. 

She can feel his growing dick against the inside of her thigh, and she reaches down to grab it but Gabriel stops her before she can. She gives him a confused look. 

“That's okay. This is about you,” he grins. She gives him a nod and captures his lips, and slides her tongue inside his mouth. 

She can feel Gabriel's hard dick rub against her pussy, and she moans. God, she can't wait to have him inside of her, she's getting wet just thinking about it. She feels Gabriel's hands rub circles in the inside of her thigh. 

Gabriel breath his picking up and he's moaning into her neck as he continues to rub up against her pussy. She feels herself getting more and more wet as he continues to do that. 

“Fuck,” He moans. “Can, can I?” Mariana nods eager. She's been wanting this for a while now. 

Mariana gasps at the feeling of Gabriel entering his dick inside of her. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but she gets used it. She wraps her legs tightly around Gabriel's waist as thrusts. Her moans continue to grow as he keeps fucking her; hitting her g-stop. She never thought anything like this would feel this good. She hears Gabriel moan and swear against her neck, and she can't help but find that hot as hell. 

“Gabe,” She moans. “I'm - I'm gonna come.” 

“Go - go ahead,” He pants. 

Mariana's breath hitches and comes in quick gasps. Her fingernails dig crescent moons on his back, and she finally comes. Not long after that, Gabriel comes himself. Gabriel pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, to lay next her. 

Mariana sighs, blissed out and spent. She's happy in this moment, right now she doesn't care about if Gabriel has the same feelings as her or not. Because right now, in the moment, she has all of him and not some of him. 

“Mariana?” He says. 

“Hmm,” She hums. “What?” 

“I-” he pauses. “Nothing, nevermind.”

Mariana is confused, but doesn't say anything.

Gabriel wants to tell her that he really likes her and hopes that this isn't a one time thing, but he doesn't. Maybe the reason he doesn't tell her is because this time it feels different with her. This thing between him and Mariana is different than his past girlfriends and flings. 

He deeply likes her, but is too afraid to tell her. He doesn't know he's afraid to tell her, because he's pretty sure that she likes him the same way. He may be short-tempered and hot-headed, but he isn't stupid he knows when someone likes him. But he'll tell her, soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my fucking god!” Callie shrieks, upon seeing the sight in front of her. “What the fuck?” 

“Hmm, what?” Mariana groans, still groggy. 

“What do you mean what?” Callie scoffs. “You're naked. In bed. With Gabriel.” 

That instantly captures Mariana's attention and she sees Gabriel's sleeping form next to her, and she's smiles. She's really surprised seeing him, sleeping next to her. She really thought that he would leave as soon as they were done having sex, but she's pleased to see him still here. 

“You guys need to get the fuck up and get dressed. You know how moms are with having people over when they're not here,” Callie says sternly. 

Mariana nods taking in Callie's words, because she knows she's right. Their moms are really strict on that one rule, and she needs to hurry up and get Gabriel out of here. 

She shakes Gabriel awake. “Gabriel, you need to get up and get dressed, my moms are here and I do not need a lecture from them right now.” 

Gabriel just nods and rolls overs. Mariana rolls her eyes at his behavior and huffs. 

“I'm not playing, Gabe. You need to get up and get dressed,” Mariana says. 

Callie just watches the whole ordeal go down and huffs because she really doesn't have time for this. She licks her pinkie finger, walks over to Gabriel who's still sleeping, and sticks her pinkie into his ear. He immediately wakes up and tries to swat her hand her away. 

“What the fuck was that for? I was getting up. You know I hate wet Willie's,” Gabriel groans. 

“Yeah, I know that's why I did that,” Callie says. “Now, I'm going to wait outside out of my own room and if you're not ready in five minutes, I don't care.” 

Gabriel and Mariana both mumble their responses, and Callie leaves the room. Gabriel looks to the left and sees Mariana change into her own clothes. They don't make eye contact as they get dressed, and they also don't speak to each other for a while. 

Gabriel purses his lips together. “Listen. Um, I hope you know that this... wasn't a one night stand for me.” 

Mariana's heart skips a beat when he says those words. 

“Really?” 

Gabriel walks towards her (fully dressed) and cups her right cheek. “Yes, really. I really really like you...and I think you feel the same way about me.” 

Mariana looks up at him and bites her lip. “I, I do feel the same way about you but I didn't think you'd feel the same way about me.” 

Gabriel let's out small laugh. “So, you like me and I like you. So, um, I guess this you want to get together?” 

Mariana rolls her eyes, playfully. “Of course I want to be with you. We both like each other, there's no reason why wouldn't be together.” 

“I guess you're right. So, Mariana Adams-Foster, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Gabriel smiles. 

“Of course, I would you big dork.” Mariana grins. 

Mariana feels like she's on cloud nine right now. The thought of Gabriel liking her back was like a dream, and now it's a dream come true and she couldn't be happier. 

Gabriel leans in and kisses her softly. Mariana's hands wrap themselves loosely around Gabriel's neck, and she sighs into the kiss. She doesn't think she'll get used to kissing him. It still doesn't feel real to her. 

“Okay, times up. Time to go!” Callie says as she walks into the room. 

Mariana and Gabriel pull apart and they both smiling lovingly at each other. 

 

“I'll see you at school tomorrow,” Gabriel says as walks out onto the front porch. 

Mariana nods and they both kiss each other one last time. Mariana goes back inside and smiles to herself. This is such a surreal thing for her, and she really can't believe that this is happening. 

“If Gabriel is going start coming over more often, we might need some soundproof walls,” Jesus jokes. 

“Oh shut up!” Mariana laughs. 

 

\--

When Gabriel and Mariana are school, they have no problem with kissing the hallways and calls, and in between classes. They really don't mind the disgusted looks they get from other students, and the glares from teachers. 

“You guys ever think about cooling it with the pda?” Callie asks at lunch. 

Mariana frowns. “Why should we? We love each other and we should be able to express it.” 

Callie raises her eyebrows. “It’s just a little much, no? But to each their own.” 

Mariana rolls her eyes at Callie's words and just focuses on Gabriel instead. She leans her head on his shoulder and kisses him on his cheek, which he smiles at. 

“Hey, do you want spend the night tomorrow night?” Mariana asks, hoping he'll say yes. 

He smiles. “Of course I will.” 

Mariana grins, wide. “That's what I thought, but I wanted to ask.” 

“If either of think about having sex while the moms are in the house, well, good luck,” Jesus laughs. 

“That's not funny,” Mariana says. “You already know that won't happen. You know they would have to let Gabe sleep in Brandon's room since he's staying with his dad this weekend.” 

Jesus just shakes his head and laughs. Mariana scowls at Jesus reaction, but doesn't press further than that. She just focuses on eating her lunch and being near her boyfriend. 

It's still a weird thing for her, calling Gabriel her boyfriend and that she's Gabriel's girlfriend. It's nice though, she has to admit. Mariana still has to tell her moms, and Gabriel has to tell his mom and sister. Which she really isn't all that worried about, it's just a little nerve-wracking is all. 

Everything is good between them, there's nothing or no one that could ruin this good that's between Mariana and Gabriel.

(In hindsight, Mariana wished that she hadn't spoken so soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Mariana asks her moms if Gabriel can spend the night, and they say yes but he has to stay in Brandon's room for the night. She agrees to this, but she's not going to follow through with it. 

Gabriel comes over around eight o’clock, just in time for dinner. They make small conversation here and there. Mariana purposely avoids Jesus's knowing looks and Callie’s subtle eye rolls. She just focuses on Gabriel and having dinner with him. 

It's around eleven at night when Mariana hears her door open. At first, she thinks it's Callie but then she remembers that Callie is sleeping in her bed. She sits up in her bed and grabs the nearest thing she can use as a weapon. 

The tall figure makes their way to her and she's about to swing, until he whispers and she feels silly. She really can't believe she was going to hurt him. 

“Mariana,” Gabriel whispers. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah, I'm awake. What are you doing here?” Mariana whispers, trying not to wake Callie up. 

Gabriel walks to her bed and slips in beside her. She makes room so he can snuggle up with her. She lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her, one hand playing with her hair. 

“I just wanted to sleep next to you,” he admits. 

She smiles at his words. “I was hoping you would come up here. I was debating on whether sleeping with you in Brandon's room.” 

“I don't think your brother would like that very much,” he chuckles, softly. 

“I don't think so either,” she hums. 

Mariana looks to Gabriel's eyes and then to his lips, and back again. She leans in, angles her face, and kisses Gabriel. Gabriel kisses her deeply. His hands tangle themselves in her hair, and he pushes her closer to him. 

As they continue to kiss, Mariana can feel the familiar desire burn in the pit of her stomach. She kisses him hungrily and passionately, and as they kiss Gabriel flips their position, so that she's under him and he's over her. 

Mariana takes a sharp intake of breath when she feels Gabriel grind against her. She totally wasn't expecting that, but she doesn't mind it. Gabriel stops kissing her mouth to start peppering kisses along her jaw, down to her where her neck meets her shoulder. She lets out soft moans when he starts sucking and kissing on her neck. 

Mariana's own hands find their way to his shirt, and she traces her fingers against Gabriel's abs. He shivers under her touch. They stop kissing each other to take off their clothes, but still touch each other here and there. Marian cups Gabriel's face and captures his lips in between hers. She feels Gabriel suck on her tongue and she let's out a low moan at the sensation. 

“Gabriel,” She whines. “Please. I - I want you so bad.” She feels herself get wetter every time Gabriel nips at her tits, and sucks at her neck. 

Mariana takes a sharp intake of breath when she feels Gabriel grind against her. She totally wasn't expecting that, but she doesn't mind it. Gabriel stops kissing her mouth to start peppering kisses along her jaw, down to her where her neck meets her shoulder. She lets out soft moans when he starts sucking and kissing on her neck. 

She can feel his hands skimming all over her body, and makes the fire in her bones burn even more. 

Mariana can feel Gabriel's tongue licking everywhere from her tits to the inside of her thighs. She quivers when he sucks a bruise on the inside of her left thigh. She wants Gabriel to eat her out so bad. 

Gabriel places his hands on her hips and Mariana is so fucking wet that she's practically dripping all over the sheets. He buries his tongue deep inside of her. Mariana's hands instantly tighten in his hair. 

Mariana can feel Gabriel's tongue swirl around her clit and she shrieks. His tongue on her clit and his fingers inside of her, it's too much. She's going to come. 

He goes back to licking her in long, slow laps as he curls his fingers inside of her. She bucks her hips and presses her pussy up his mouth, trying to get more so she can come. God, she's going to come. 

He licks his way towards her pussy, he licks over her tits to her belly to her hip bone. She moans, hot and lowly. 

He groans, immediately moving his fingers in tighter circles. God, he can't wait to be inside of her. Can't wait to feel her wet pussy around his dick. He rubs feverishly at her clit and he hears Mariana choke on a moan, and he can feel her thighs shaking. 

“Fuck,” He moans. “Can, can I?” Mariana nods eager. She's been wanting this for a while now. 

Mariana gasps at the feeling of Gabriel entering his dick inside of her. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but she gets used it. She wraps her legs tightly around Gabriel's waist as thrusts. Her moans continue to grow as he keeps fucking her; hitting her g-stop. She never thought anything like this would feel this good. She hears Gabriel moan and swear against her neck, and she can't help but find that hot as hell. 

Mariana's breath hitches and comes in quick gasps. Her fingernails dig crescent moons on his back, and she finally comes. Not long after that, Gabriel comes himself. 

“I love you,” he whispers, softly. 

She hums. “I love you too.” 

Mariana sighs against his skin, sleepy and satisfied. Gabriel doesn't pull out and he falls asleep, still inside of Mariana. 

 

\--

“Are they still asleep?” Lena asks as they walk to Mariana and Callie's room. 

“I don't know, they could be. It is the weekend and you know they don't get up until ten,” Stef suggests. 

Lena bites at her lip. “I think we should just check on them, just in case.” 

“If it'll make you feel better, love,” Stef says. 

Nothing could prepare them for the sight in front of them once they opened Mariana's door. There, in front of them, lay Mariana and Gabriel sleeping, but they're both naked and Gabriel is still inside of their daughter. 

Lena immediately shuts the door and looks to her wife. She's at a loss for words, she absolutely has no idea what to see. 

“And to think I've seen it all,” Steff comments. 

“You're okay with this?” Lena asks, still in shock. 

“I mean, what can we do? They kind of remind me of us when we started seeing each other,” Stef says, nonchalantly. 

Lena sighs, defeated. “I guess you're right. Come on, we have to make breakfast for the beasts.” 

\--

 

Mariana wakes up to Gabriel peppering soft kisses all over her. She giggles at feeling, ecstatic in this moment in time. She always wants to wake up to gabriel next to her or on top. 

“Oh, I think I smell bacon and pancakes,” Mariana says, excited about breakfast. 

“I think you're moms are cooking right now,” Gabriel says. 

Mariana rolls her eyes playfully. “Well, of course they are, how else am I smelling bacon and pancakes?” 

“Hmm, true,” He hums. “Well, come on and get dressed before Callie says something.” 

Mariana nods, and Gabriel pulls out of her and Mariana let's out a quiet whimper at the feeling. Mariana gets dressed and uses the bathroom. As Gabriel is about to walk downstairs, Mariana hops onto his back and yells, “Piggyback ride!”

Gabriel doesn't stumble, but holds Mariana by her thighs so she doesn't fall of her back, and he carries her downstairs, to the kitchen on his back. 

Callie rolls her eyes at the sight in front of her, Jude doesn't pay any mind since he's too busy on his phone. Jesus just shakes her head at the disgustingly sweet couple in front of him. Stef and Lena just have small smiles on their faces. 

“All of this looks so good. I'm starving!” Mariana exclaims as she makes her way to the table. Gabriel follows her and she sits next to Mariana, who sits next to Jesus. 

“Thank you for the breakfast,” He says. 

“Well, you're very welcome, Gabriel.” Lena smiles. 

As soon as he's about to dig into this wonderfully made breakfast, his phone rings and he sees that it's his sister calling.   
“Excuse me, I have to take this,” He says as he excuses himself from the table. 

Mariana watches he leaves the table, she shrugs because it's probably his mother or sister calling, and she digs into her breakfast. 

 

“Where the fuck are you?” His sister shouts over the phone. 

“I'm at Mariana's house. I spent the night here,” he explains. 

“... You've been seeing her a lot lately. Is there something going on between you two?” 

“Yes. We, uh, we're dating now,” he admits. 

“Oh! Well good for you! It's been awhile since you've dated anyone. Is she another fling? I know how you are with girls.” 

He smiles, thinking about Mariana's laugh, smile, eyes. “No, she isn't another fling. She's different. I think the reason why she's so different from my past girlfriends is because I genuinely and deeply like her.” 

Jessica hums over the phone. “Well, that's good. Just call in every once and awhile, you know mom gets. You can't just, like, do whatever you want without checking in first.” 

Gabriel sighs. “I know. I should have told you sooner about what's going on, I'm sorry I didn't.” 

“It's okay, bro. Just make sure you do it, yeah?” 

“Sure, you have my word.” 

“Good, also, invite Mariana over sometime, I want to get to know her.” 

He chuckles. “Sure thing.” 

Gabriel walks back into the kitchen, sits down next to Mariana, and holds her hand. She grins up at him, and he falls into the conversation easily. They talk about family, friends, school, college, all types of things. He can see how close the Fosters are with one another, and he likes that. 

He clears his throat. “So, I was thinking that I want you guys to come over tomorrow, and we all can have a pool game. We have a tradition that we play pool every other Sunday. It was mostly me, Natalie, my mom, and my sister. Me and Natalie were the only good ones, but everyone can play.” 

“Get ready get your ass beat then, Gabriel!” Jesus laughs. 

“Jesus, watch your language,” Lena says sternly. 

Gabriel laughs. “Oh, you think you can beat me?” 

“I don't think, I know,” Jesus says smugly. 

“Okay, I'll hold you to that,” Gabriel smirks. 

“We'll be happy to go.” Stef smiles. 

Gabriel looks towards Mariana and places a soft kiss to her cheek. They're going to a good time tomorrow and it'll be a good chance to tell his mom that they're dating, and for them to get to know Mariana.


End file.
